


Serenity's Child

by Talvin



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: A few months after the movie Serenity, But he is also a little shit., F/M, Get 'Im Inara!, Gift Fic, Mal is a good man, My daughter requested this., This is my first and probably only Firefly fic please be kind.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Inara wants Serenity to pick up a little girl on Persephone and deliver her to their old friend Petaline.But nothing is ever that simple.What kind of father would Malcolm Reynolds be?
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Serenity's Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMonarch/gifts).



> A while back, I asked my daughter what kind of fic she would want me to write for her. IIRC, she said she wanted a Firefly fic where Mal and Inara had a child together. I think. It's been over a year? Maybe she said Zoë and Wash, but my mind remembered Mal and Inara.
> 
> I am not quite sure this is what she had in mind, but I hope she likes it anyhow. 
> 
> An early Easter gift from Dad.

**Inara’s Shuttle**

“I’m so sorry, Inara! I would take her with me if I could!”

Inara forced a smile as she looked at the com-screen in her shuttle. “It’s alright, Hui-Ling. I knew it couldn’t work forever. And you! Accepted to Ching Shian University! Follow your dreams.”

“I will, I will. Just...I know this makes things awkward for you.”

She sighed, “I won’t deny it. But: we’ll manage. I’ll send you a wave when we are in orbit.”

**Serenity: Passenger’s Quarters**

Being Captain of your own ship meant having authority and responsibility. It meant you were in command. If you gave an order, it was to be obeyed immediately, without question, by crewmembers who were above all else: competent.

“River, I can see that you have learned some very interesting yoga moves, but it would do my mind a power of good if you were to come down and not do them on the ceiling.”

“Not in anybody’s way up here.” Leg…*stretch*...both hands and other leg keeping her rock-steady. On the ceiling.

“Well, now, that is true, and I do appreciate your thoughtfulness in this matter, but if the ship has to make a sudden move, it would be a darn shame if the Doctor’s little sister plumb fell on somebody. Like, you know: me.”

“Came up here to listen. She is coming.”

“Oh-kay, then. Who is she?”

“Serenity’s Daughter. She is coming.”

Mal blinked. River was prone to saying some odd things...but occasionally she said powerful and important things, stuff like “Miranda”, and he had reluctantly learned not to ignore her.

Taking her too seriously, now, that was a whole ‘nother matter.

“Serenity has a Daughter? Well, isn’t that a delightful image. Serenity, proud parent, with all her little Serenitys following her around like ducklings following their momma. Why, brings to mind little Kaylees keeping ‘em flying, little Zoës keepin’ everyone in line, little Jaynes...oh, now I did not need to imagine that, no I did not….” 

“Mal? Mal, are you in here?” 

He turned and smiled at the woman calling from the Commons, “Be right there, Inara, just gotta…” he turned and looked up at the ceiling. Empty. “...do absolutely nothing.” With a sigh and a shake of his head, he stepped out of the quarters area. “Somethin’ I can do?”

“Mal, I need to hire you for a quick job. I just need you to pick up a passenger on Persephone and take us out to meet up with Petaline.” 

“Now, if this is one of your clients, I’m surprised he would miss spending time with you just to go out there and--”

Inara huffed, “She’s not a client. She’s a little girl.”

Mal opened his mouth, closed it, pinched the bridge of his nose. “Inara...ship like this ain’t no place for a little girl. We got people after us, even with what The Operative said back there.” 

“Mal, please, listen to me. She...I owe a debt, here. There was a Companion, back during the war, she...she was young and foolish. There was a young officer--does it matter what side he was on? She knew he was going off to fight, so she took the antidote to her birth control without telling him. He left and….” She stopped, looking down.

“And?” Reynolds’ face was completely expressionless.

“He died in Serenity Valley.”

“Ah.”

“She could not have a child and remain in the Guild. She didn’t want to have an abortion. She took leave, and when the child was born she left her with a former classmate of ours, a woman who had failed her training but still keeps in touch with a few of us. But now Hui-Ling has to move on, and she can’t take the girl with her. Since I am here with you all, they have asked me to take the child to Petaline. You know she’ll be safe there, now. You saw to that yourself.”

“Alright.”

Inara rushed on, “I’ll pay double the usual fee, I’ll keep her in my shuttle, she won’t be any trouble at all, I promise, I just have to make sure she is safe, please, Mal, I’m begging you!”

“I said alright. I didn’t say nothin’ ‘bout no fee. We’ll go get her, we’ll take her to Petaline. But don’t talk about locking no little girl up in that shuttle, she needs fresh air. Well, more air. Out here in the ship. Anyhow. Excuse me, please? I need to go get us headed to Persephone.”

He headed off, calling for Zoë. Inara pulled her shawl close around her shoulders.

Did she just win an argument with Mal?

“Yes, you did. But you’re going to lose the next one. And the one after that.”

Her eyes snapped up to see River staring at her from the couch. “River, I….”

“We’ll have lots of fun together. I know all kinds of games. I am going to go play one now. It’s called Hide The Whiskey Somewhere In The Gorram Ship. I play it with Jayne.” The fae girl smiled and strolled out of the Commons.

“I...I don’t think Jayne likes that game.” A strange little laugh was the only response.

**Persephone, Aboard Serenity**

“Alright, Inara, we’re here.”

“Good. Just wait here, and I’ll be back with her soon.” Inara turned toward the stairs, only to find Mal’s arm blocking her way.

“Ah, just hold on a minute there. Persephone is a mite riled up of late, I hear. I’m going with you. Pretty woman like you, little girl with her, somebody might see that as an opportunity.”

Dark eyes flashing, she snapped, “I do not need you along for this! Besides, you’d probably scare her!” To her shock, Mal actually looked…hurt? He pulled his arm away. 

“Alright, then. I’ll stay here.” She nodded, but her heart was not in it. As she turned to go, he added, “I’ll just ask Jayne to follow you. You know, in case you need backup.”

Ah, her face. Mal just loved the look on her face. 

**Persephone, Worker’s District**

“She rents an apartment here on the outskirts of the Docks. It’s number thirty-seven, right over there.” The door was standing open, two steamer trunks stacked outside. From inside, they heard raised voices.

“Look, I don’t have any more! I already paid, he’s getting the deposit, what do you want?”

“Now miss, that is just not the answer I need to hear!” 

Mal pushed Inara back behind him and stepped to the door, rapping on the frame with his fist. “Excuse me, is there a Miss Hui-Ling here?”

In the now-bare common room stood a tall man with no hair, a scar on his left cheek, and a holstered revolver, facing a slender woman of mixed Asian descent who was backed into a corner. The man looked over, “Folks, this ain’t none of your business. Step outside and you can talk to her when I am done.”

“Well, now, seeing as we are her friends, I reckon it is my business. I’m Malcolm Reynolds. Who might you be?”

The other man looked him up and down, sneering, “They call me Quick-Gun, on account of how fast I draw. I handle...tenant relations for the landlord. This tenant can’t leave until she settles all her obligations. Early Termination Fee on the lease, call it.”

Inara yelled, “What? I have been sending money here for years! There was nothing about any Early Termination Fee that I ever saw!” 

“Calmly, Inara, calmly. Alright, then. Let’s be civilized folk, here.” Mal reached down to his belt and pulled out a small pouch of coins, tossing it to Quick-Gun. “Tell your boss that’s all you could get. You walk out of here, she walks out of here, we walk out of here, and your boss finds a new tenant. Nice and simple, no problems.”

Quick-Gun weighed the purse in his hands and smiled. “Not quite. That bitch behind you says she’s been sending money, and it looks like she might have more. So hand it over.”

Nostrils flaring, Mal lowered his right hand near his gun. “You should walk away with what you have, friend. You really should. You can still profit by this.”

Silently, they stared at each other as Inara backed away from the door. Finally, they moved.

Quick-Gun really was very fast on the draw.

Mal was faster.

Hui-Ling let out a shriek as Quick-Gun hit the floor. Inara darted past to the other woman. “Are you alright? Where is she?”

“She’s...she’s in the kitchen! Oh, Inara, I thought he was going to…” and she started crying.

“Stay with her, Inara. I’ll get the girl.” He stepped over to a window and yanked down the cheap curtains. He covered Quick-Gun’s body with them, grabbing the money, and then headed to the back of the apartment. “Hello? Anyone in here? It’s OK, I promise. We’re friends.”

A small sound from over by the stove. Carefully peering around the corner, he saw a little girl: about six years old, cute as a button. Long shiny dark hair, big dark eyes, skin just a touch of caramel and cream. She was wearing a simple off-white dress and clutching a teddy bear. He smiled. “Well hello there! I’m Mal. That’s short for Malcolm. Which is short for Malcolm Reynolds. I’m the Captain of the ship that’s going to take you to your new home! What’s your name?”

Gripping her stuffed animal tightly, she whispered, “I’m Serena.”

“Serena. That’s an awful pretty name. It’s a lot like the name of my ship! I named my ship Serenity. Want to get up from there and come see Hui-Ling and Inara? They’re alright, I promise.” 

Hesitantly, the girl took the offered hand and walked with him out to the main room. 

Hui-Ling was saying, “...the Jade Rose, and I have to be aboard in two hours. They’ll take me to Londinium, and from there I can catch a ride to Sihnon. Serena! Sweetie, are you OK?” Inara stood back, looking oddly uncomfortable, as the other woman rushed to comfort the child. 

“Ma’am, someone heard us for sure, and it sounds like we all have to be somewhere else in a hurry. If each of you will grab a trunk--I assume one of them is Serena’s?--we can see you off at the Jade Rose. Good folks, worked with ‘em before. You’ll be fine. Ah, don’t worry about those curtains, Serena, just...just trash under there. Shall we?”

**Serenity, Later, In Space**

Kaylee, River, and Serena were playing jacks in the hold, while Zoë, Simon, and Jayne looked on. Mal came down the stairs, “Inara said she wanted to lie down a bit. How’s it going?”

Kaylee scrambled to her feet and came over, all smiles. “Oh, Cap’n, she’s adorable! I can’t believe Inara never told us she had a little girl! She’s staying with us now, right?”

“Ah, Inara said she is the daughter of one of her old Guild buddies, didn’t she? Inara is just taking care of getting her to a new foster family.”

“Sir, you seriously believe that  _ gosu _ ?” Zoë looked wry, “I swear, reminds me of that time you got married, almost.” 

Jayne snorted from where he was sipping from a bottle. (Jayne won the game, but only because River let him.) “Damn, Mal, you’ll believe ‘bout anything a pretty woman tells you.”

The Captain stood and considered Serena carefully, that young worthy currently being in a game of patty-cake with River. 

Ok, there was the hair.

Yeah, the eyes, the eyes were definitely…

Of course, the skin-tone wasn’t  _ that _ uncommon, was it?

I mean…

“Doctor, I was wondering if I might get a professional medical opinion from you in regards to a certain matter?”

Simon shook his head, “Captain, I diagnose you as being as blind as those earthworms Kaylee had me help add to her little garden over in the other shuttle.”

Mal glanced sharply at Kaylee, who said, “Oh, I gotta go check my...gears...or...sumtin’. Yeah. You know, Mechanic stuff. Later, Serena! Later, Cap’n!”

“Blind as...an earthworm. Which just happens to be aboard my ship, in a garden that I ain’t heard nothin’ about before this. Well. I expect we’ll be eating better before long. Vegetables, I mean, not earthworms. I hope. Um. You...you feel certain of this medical opinion, Doc?”

Simon shook his head, “If I were to do a full examination of the patient--and I really should, once we get her settled down--I would feel bound to keep matters in confidence. But I am looking at the same little girl you are, or at least I thought I was.” 

Laughing, River and Serena headed off up the stairs. Everyone else watched Mal watching them go, all of them trying not to laugh.

“Reckon I need to advise our Ambassador of a change in our itinerary. Oh, Zoë? Make sure Serena gets a nice room. Um...Book’s old room works. The Tams can keep an eye on her. If y’all will excuse me?”

Gathering the shreds of his dignity around him, he went back upstairs.

**Inara’s Shuttle**

“Knock knock?”

Inara was not lying down, of course. Just...sitting. Dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. She jumped up, “Mal! Is...everything alright? Did Serena do something?”

“Now, now, calm your pretty eyes, Inara. Serena is just fine. You could say she’s right at home. With her mother. Where she belongs.”

Inara was close to panic, now, “Mal, really, you don’t believe that she, that I….”

He picked up a Buddha figurine, studying it. “I should have known. I mean, she does favor her Mom quite a bit. So why don’t you just call Petaline and tell her we won’t be coming after all. Serena is going to stay right here. She needs her mother.”

She blurted out, “And are you going to be her father, then?” Then stood, helplessly damning herself and her traitor mouth.

Mal carefully set down the figurine and moved until he was standing over her. “Inara Serra, I have wanted to have a child with you since the day I laid eyes on you, though fool that I was it took me too long to admit it.”

“O-oh. Really. How...how amazing. That...that you would feel that way.”

“Yes.” He leaned down until their faces were almost touching, “And you cannot imagine how it makes me feel to hear you ask that question. To know that you would want to have a beautiful little girl with me as her father….”

“Why, yes,” she breathed, “I think...I think I would quite like that.”

Then that smile, that damnable roguish grin, appeared on his face. He straightened up and backed a step. “And from the patter of little feet, I think our daughter is outside on the catwalk right now! So I guess I should get out there and start Daddying!” Still smiling, he turned and headed out of the shuttle, pulling the hatch closed behind him. There was a sound of sheer frustration and rage, and the metal rang as a porcelain Buddha shattered on the inside. Reynolds chuckled to himself. 

“Oh! Hello, Captain. Were you talking to Miss Inara?”

“Hello, punkin!”

A giggle. “Not a pumpkin!”

Mal took a knee in front of her, “Not a pumpkin? But you are surely the fastest-growing little sprout on this ship! Maybe...maybe you’ll be a flower. A rose, with lots of sharp little thorns like your momma.” More giggles. “So, Serena, I got a big question for you.”

“What?”

He leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, “Have you ever flown a spaceship?”

**Just Aft Of Serenity’s Bridge**

Word had passed quickly, and the entire crew was huddled just out of sight in the corridor, listening. Zoë had stuck her head around and confirmed that, yes, Serena was sitting in Mal’s lap, both sets of hands on the control yoke.

“Pull back just a little more...that’s it! Now we’re going up a bit. Now, I’m gonna flip this switch here...no, don’t touch that, you don’t know what it does yet. Hey, I wonder if Zoë still has Wash’s dinosaurs? Anyhow, now we’re going to turn this just a bit to the left! That’s right...we turn the wheel to the left, and the ship starts turning in that direction…

“...aaanyyy moment now, Serenity is going to wake up and realize that we are turning the wheel left, and she’s gonna go left too…”

Giggling.

“...it’s...not supposed to not do that, you see….”

More giggling. “You broke it!”

“I didn’t break it! You broke it!”

“You touched it first!”

“Right, well, that’s true, so...uh...hm.

**_“KAYLEE!”_ **

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, it gets awkward for a while, because both of them have to get used to the idea of being parents.
> 
> But it's Serenity: everyone and everything is a little broken, but they have each other, and they find a way.
> 
> This is my first attempt ever trying to write in this 'Verse. Maybe my last. Please be kind.


End file.
